The Sweatshirt
by JulesPotter7
Summary: Now that Annabeth is back at school, the events of the past year still haunt her and the girls at her school do nothing to help. Annabeth copes with the situation in... her own way. one-shot, canon-compliant, post-BoO, based on a headcanon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright so, if any of you are returning readers (which I highly doubt as my previous stories were garbage) I have deleted my other stories and are starting a different sort of account. I feel like this has probably been done many times before although I've failed to find any up to quality standards.**

 **This is going to be head canons made into full length one-shot (or more) fanfics. They come from pinterest or anywhere else I can find them. I will list the one at the bottom as not to ruin the story completely (do not go look now) and hope you enjoy! If you want to request any specific head canons, Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, write a review and include it in yours (PM me if you're really desperate) and I may consider it. Hope you enjoy, I really had fun writing this!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Percy Jackson. I'm only borrowing it as to entertain myself and others (hopefully).**

SPLAT.

Annabeth cringed as she felt spaghetti sliding down the back of her shirt staining what used to be her favorite bra. She brought her arms down from her hair, she had just finished quickly tying it up when the spaghetti had hit. She supposed that she could pray to her mom for a new bra, however most of her efforts at the moment were now focused on cursing the _demons_ that stained it in the first place. She tried to push her anger down. She, unlike Percy, had no unnatural consequences resulting from angry outbursts, but she could surely do some damage. She had worked extremely hard to get into this school and wasn't going to let one judo-flip get between her and a quality education.

She turned slightly to glimpse and confirm the culprits. It seemed her instincts were correct… as they always were.

Jean and Jamie, Double J. More like double trouble. They were sitting with their regular group of hags. More like empousa. Attractive from afar but downright devilish up close. They sat there cackling, splitting their sides as they waited for Annabeth's reaction. She wasn't going to give them the satisfaction.

Those girls were bent on making her life a living hell. As if she hadn't been there already.

"To match your new boy toy Annabeth", Jamie cried across the cafeteria. Annabeth had no idea what she was talking about, nor did she really care. She had the perfect boy toy as far as she was concerned and there was nothing they could do to get to _him_.

Finally addressing the mass of red goo seeping quickly into her clothes, she stood up, grabbed her water bottle, and walked to the bathroom. Her things lay forgotten, after all a girl can only concentrate on a few things at once before exploding. She focused mostly on not sprinting over to the girls' table and showing them just what she, daughter of Athena, was made of, and to be Frank (no pun intended) it was quite a lot.

She was determined not to give them what they wanted while reaching the bathroom as quickly as possible. Once inside, she grabbed the whole roll paper towels sitting atop the empty dispenser, filled up her water bottle in the sink, and shut and locked the door of the biggest stall. She whipped her shirt off and turned it over.

Guess it could be worse, Annabeth thought to herself, surveying the damage. It wasn't really much food after all, just strategically aimed right in the middle of her back, no doubt the work of Jean's state champ softball pitch. She tried pouring some water on the stain and scrubbing it out, but it was no use, that sauce wasn't leaving. It was sticking with her… just like Percy would. She chuckled to herself, Percy loved spaghetti, he had even tried to dye it blue once ("to make it even better" he says).

Percy! Annabeth suddenly remembered that she still had one of his sweatshirts in her backpack from his visit a few weeks back. She could wear that at least until she got to change. She threw the paper towels in the toilet, shrugged her damp shirt back on and walked out of the restroom. She made a beeline for her table, keeping her head down as not to attract attention, but in doing so, she ran headlong into someone.

She looked up and almost screamed in frustration. Jamie was standing right there with a smug smile on her face as Annabeth glanced behind her and noticed Jean going through her things.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing Jean!" Annabeth shouted.

"What does it look like I'm doing dipshit? Going through your stuff!" Jean said, "Jesus, you'd think she was blond or something", she finished with a smirk. She obviously thought she'd said something clever. Because this was a school that took exams and smarts to get accepted too, it turned out a common theme to insult each other's intelligence in verbal sparring.

Annabeth gave Jamie a hard push and started towards her table and Jean.

"Put it down now", Annabeth ordered. She grabbed her bag from Jean's hands just has Jean pulled out Percy's sweatshirt from her bag. It wasn't exactly the nicest sweatshirt Percy owned but it had smelled like him and made her feel better after days like this. He'd let her have it after his last visit, when he knew she was feeling down that he wouldn't be back for awhile. It was grey and ratty and emblazoned with the Goode High School swim team logo. It had been Percy's favorite… until he had outgrown it.

"Now, what do we have here?" Jean mocked, "Looks like wittle Annabef might be a short some cash, running around in this ugly ass thing" Jean was obviously too dumb to realize it wasn't Annabeth's. She wasn't on the swim team nor was she even close to the size of that sweatshirt which Percy had grown out of. "Can't be worth much, looks like garbage to me. Might as well put it where it belongs", Jean went to throw it in the bin where Becky Lee had just thrown up five minutes before.

"NO!" Annabeth shouted as she lunged to save it. Of course Jean would see it as trash, everything she wore was designer brand or at least new. She had always looked down on kids who wore hand-me-downs or anything simply not up to her "standards" and apparently this sweatshirt was no exception, emotional connection never taken into account.

To be honest, Annabeth wouldn't have cared much about it either, like Jean said it was pretty ugly and beat up, but ever since she fell into Tartarus with Percy she had trouble keeping it together sometimes. She had known she would have to return to school eventually, her scholarship hanging in the balance and all, but she didn't realize how hard it would be after the events of the previous year. She felt like Percy was the only one who understood how she felt, as obviously no one at her school did, and wearing something of his, smelling the sea and wearing something he had worn just seemed to help when things started to become less than bearable.

As Annabeth had leaped though, Jean seemed to change her mind and pulled it back towards her leaving Annabeth flying forward and inevitably landing on the food strewn cafeteria floor.

"I think, I've changed my mind Jamie", Jean started obviously toying with Annabeth, "This matches much better with Annabeth's new boy toy than that red sauce. After all, couples always look _so_ much cuter when they dress alike".

"Great save Jean", Jamie said, "You're so right, I even think he may have one just like it! Obviously not exactly the same, but you know what I mean".

Annabeth struggled to follow their conversation. "Um, what do you guys think you're talking about? I already have a boyfriend and he does NOT go to this school", she said, her mind aching to understand what they were talking about. From their tone she could tell it wasn't something she would like.

But they didn't answer, both Jean and Jamie were doubled over in laughter.

"You…. Have a boyfriend?" Jamie cackled.

"Yeah right, who would want to look into your lifeless grey eyes for an eternity?" Jean added.

Annabeth was fuming now. It was taking everything she had not to knock those two senseless. To settle, she spun around Jean, grabbed her bag, easily wrenched her sweatshirt out of her brittle fingers, pulled it over her head, and marched out of the noisy cafeteria with her head held high. As she exited, she heard the last bit of their conversation:

"Just you wait, she'll get the one she deserves Jean. Boyfriend my ass, you're right Lan…." she didn't hear the rest determined as she was to get out of there as fast as possible, but it did leave her with questions. She knew only the worst could come from those two.

6th period english was always a pleasure. English was Annabeth's worst subject. It wasn't that she didn't understand the content or that she wasn't smart enough, it was just… well… her dyslexia still made things hard sometimes. Especially when she was distracted, like now. The letters wanted to be anywhere but the page she was supposed to be reading them on. It didn't help that Jean happened to be in the same period as her, always distracting her, although perfect Jean wasn't exactly a literary genius either. This was the honors english class, Jamie was in AP. At this school, honors wasn't worth shit, they might as well just call it regular english for all it counted for, the only reason it existed was for the GPA boost.

Annabeth looked up from _A Tale of Two Cities_ in an attempt to regain her concentration only to be nailed in the head by a crumpled ball of paper. In through your nose, out through your mouth, Annabeth thought. She already knew who threw it. She bent down in her desk and picked it up off the floor. She saw writing on the outside and flattened it out on her desk:

 _Annabeth,_

 _Sorry about your shirt, I feel bad, I really do. I guess I was just caught up in the moment with Jamie. I know I shouldn't have done it but well, what can you do. Wanna hang out during free period today? You seem like an okay person. I'll be in the table in the corner of the quad, just come if you want too._

 _Jean_

Annabeth could hardly believe her eyes. There was no way, Jean Mack wanted to hang out with her. No she was not going to fall for it. But… a nagging voice added in her head, what if she really does want to be friends. This could be your only chance to get on the right side of things.

It sounded like she was going to be there alone, without Jamie. Maybe she could try it, it would probably be fine. What's the worst that could happen?

The next two periods flew by and all of a sudden it was free period already. Usually Annabeth spent it doing homework and getting all her other work done so she had time to IM at night while the other girls were at the library studying. Most of the girls though, treated it as a gossip hour and hung out in the quad. Jean was one of those people. She and Jamie were the two biggest gossip contributors to hit the quad. All things started and ended with them. They dispelled rumors and started them. It was a ruthless circle of truth and tell, more like lie and tell if you asked Annabeth.

She had decided to give Jean a chance, she might as well try to make her experience at school better in any way she could. She walked out of the building and started making her way toward the quad.

As she got closer to the corner table she saw Jean's bag sitting there, but didn't see Jean anywhere. Annabeth glanced around but to no avail. She decided to sit down and wait for her to come back, as she noticed Jean's phone sticking out of the top. She would never leave that to sit here all day.

Annabeth sat with her back was facing the rest of the quad and a few minutes later she heard Jean's familiar tones approaching,

"We know she likes you, she told us herself. We're great friends you see, there she is sitting at our table".

"You really think she'd go for me?" Annabeth heard a boy ask. She thought she heard a shudder to indicate a no in her voice but Jean answered,

"Of course, you two are perfect for each other!"

Then, it clicked. Annabeth knew exactly what this was about. All the weird stuff Jean and Jamie had been saying all day made sense. Why hadn't she put it together before! Great example for any sons and daughters of Athena watching she was, taking the whole day to figure out these simpletons's plot.

First, they had thrown spaghetti at her back where her hair would have been if she had not just pulled it up just seconds before. It definitely would've stained her hair orange had the spaghetti hit its mark.

Then, they had refrained from throwing her sweatshirt away, "couples always look _so_ much cuter when they dress alike".

They had even mentioned a new boy toy, which had obviously been strange as she knew nothing of what they had been talking about. _Her_ boy toy was far from new.

They were setting her up with Landon. The craggiest, ugliest, most disgusting douche to ever walk the halls of this prestigious school. Everyone knew he snorted cocaine in the bathrooms at lunch (except for the teachers) and spent his free periods feeling up gullible freshman. His matted orange mane hung clear down his back and that drug rug he always wore was riddled with holes and nearly falling apart.

Annabeth stood up as steadily as possible, think of Percy, she thought, he wouldn't want you to get into trouble. Oh screw it. He would've whooped their asses faster Leo built Buford. She was already shaking with anger. Landon would never leave her alone now. The first day she arrived here, he had tried to "get" with her, she guessed he had just liked her the moment she got here. Why, she had no idea, she was not his type at all. She was neither creepy nor pedophilic in any way and her presence surely wasn't announced seconds in advance by the strong scent of weed that always seemed to cling to his well… drug rug. Gods, he was never going to leave her alone now. The last time he had a crush on a girl, he drugged her water bottle and brought her home to meet his parents after she had refused. The meet and greet didn't go well as she was unconscious for most of it. Charges had been filed of course, but his big league Daddy had them dropped for some payable sum.

She turned around glowering at both Jean and Jamie who were standing there with Landon. He took a few nervous steps toward her, but Annabeth wasn't having it. She side-stepped around him and went for the girls. She slapped Jamie right across the face and as Jean tried to aim a punch she caught her fist and, you guessed it, judo-flipped her right onto the concrete quad. She gathered up her things, offered a fairly offensive farewell gesture to the two dumbstruck bimbos and stomped off.

She didn't make it far though. As soon as she entered the building, the principal was waiting. She took Annabeth into her office and lectured her over the opportunity she had received in her acceptance at this school and how she could not believe that Annabeth had decided to waste it by listening to those girls. Her recommendations had mentioned nothing about a temper and the principal was astounded by her actions. blah. blah. blah.

Annabeth really didn't care anymore.

"Is there someone you can call to come and get you?" her principal finally asked, "I've already tried your parents but neither are picking up and you simply cannot stay here. You're 3 day out-of-school suspension starts now and you must not come within a hundred yards of campus until the start of school Friday morning". Annabeth thought for a moment. Then a plan started forming in her mind. One that would set the record straight with Jamie and Jean over this whole affair. It certainly wouldn't get her out of trouble, but it would make her feel a whole lot better.

An hour later, Annabeth was sitting out by the student parking lot waiting for her ride. They had said they would get there as soon as possible but it was still a bit of a drive.

She hoped her timing was correct. If it was, this plan was perfect and no one would ever bother her again.

She saw Jean and Jamie walking to the lot from the quad but they were still a few minutes out. They would be stopped multiple times to ask about their "incident", receive sympathy, and continue on acting like the hurt little puppies they aren't.

Then she saw it pulling in. The beat up blue prius with with dents on the hood. She'd never been happier to see that jacked up car in her life. That familiar mop of dark hair could be seen through the windshield and Annabeth could see the glint of his sea green eyes from here.

"SEAWEED BRAIN, I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" Annabeth wasn't even sure if he could hear her yet but she didn't care, she began briskly walking toward his car when she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Seaweed brain? Are you so dumb that you can't even remember someone's real name?" Jamie sniggered.

"Sure you want to do that? You might go the same way as your precious friend Jean. The concrete sure isn't a down-feather pillow for your ass" Annabeth shot back. Just a couple more seconds Annabeth prayed. She heard a car door and saw him coming towards her.

"For your information, Jamie, that's a nickname. I expect you've never heard of them as stupid as you are. And it's a special nickname. One for, bet you would never guess, my boyfriend! — Oh look there he comes!" Annabeth gave a little wave and jumped into Percy's welcoming arms tears pricking her eyes in happiness as she mumbled incoherently in relief into his orange t-shirt.

"Hey Wise Girl— I missed you too— I don't know what you're saying— you can tell me on the way back— what's that? —Ha, can do wise girl, can do".

Percy set her down and gave her a nice kiss right on the lips. It was quick but deep and made Annabeth jump for joy. But what made her even more ecstatic were the gasps coming from the crowd gathering at the school entrance of the lot. Their faces were priceless, particularly Jean and Jamie, who were standing there opening and closing their mouths like the sea monster they had battled on the Argo. Annabeth knew though, they weren't really sea monsters at all, they had about as much power as the guppies Percy kept in his apartment for company when he got bored. She heard Landon stomp his feet in frustration over the lost "catch" and possibly keel over from his high. She felt everyone go silent as she and Percy broke apart. Apparently, as Annabeth expected, no one actually believed her when she had told them she had a boyfriend, and an awesome one at that.

None of them had believed that the shy, quiet, nerdy blonde hadn't been lying even after they had tried to set her up with the most disgusting boy in school.

None of them had believed that she really had what they all wanted, and so much more.

"I love you Percy."

"I love you too, Wise Girl."

 _Headcanon #17 : Once Percy drove to Annabeth's mortal school to pick her up. Annabeth was happy to see him, but truthfully, the part she most enjoyed was seeing the dumbstruck looks on the popular girls' faces at the realization that the shy, quiet, nerdy blonde actually hadn't been lying about having a boyfriend when they'd tried to set her up with the most disgusting kid in school._

 **Thanks to those who read this through, I appreciate it more than you can imagine! If you liked it please review, if you didn't please review anyways (although why you finished it if you didn't like it, I don't understand). I'm always open to constructive criticism but no flames please. Tell me what you liked or didn't like and request any headcanons you'd fancy reading about in your review. You guys are awesome!**

 **-Jules**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Christmas everyone!**

 **I've decided to post all of the headcanons I write into one story (this one obviously). I would really love some ideas for more, I have tons pinned to a Pinterest board but I would love to hear what you guys want to read! This A/N "chapter" will be deleted later when I write more. This particular story will most likely be only for Percy Jackson and then I would make another one for Harry Potter ones, so if you have an HP one you really wanna read I can still make it happen :) I know the ritual is to read a story and leave but if you could drop a review or give a suggestion that would be great! Also if you have any ideas for a title (I'd like a more interesting one than** ** _PJ Headcanons Extended_** **) please leave them in the review or PM me!**

 **Thank you all again!**

 **-Jules**


End file.
